


Waiting For You, No More

by You_are_perfect



Series: HidekaneWeek [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hide POV, M/M, POV First Person, hidekaneweek, how do i tag here?, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friend always waited for each other no matter what. Even if it in the end it will hurt us back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You, No More

Wait.

Wait.

And wait.

You see Kaneki, everything in this world have to wait for something. Future mothers wait for her babies to come. Birds wait for the worms before it grab the helpless animal to be prey. Leaves wait for winter before it falls down to the ground. Even us human always wait for something you know.

For example, I wait for you. I always wait for you. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always wait for you. I do not care if that will take hours or even more. I could not let myself ditch my own best friend, right? That is not what friend does to each other. They never leave, especially the one that care us most.

Remember the time when I had to wait for you in the library just because you wanted to finish your books? I do. I remember how bored I am sitting in front of you without anything to do since I already finish my own work. I could just go home but on the contrary I chose to stay. I know how much you love Takatsuki Sen’s work and I know that you cannot take your face off from it. And to see your face delighted for something makes me happy. So I chose to wait for you.

Remember the time when I waited for you at the bus stop? We were supposed to go to the restaurant where my one of my friend recommended at us. You know, during winter under the white snows. I was wearing my thickest jacket and my mufflers with me, not to forget my own gloves. I waited for almost an hour for you but you did not come. I received a message that you said you cannot come because you had a fever. Not long after that, you saw me from your bed that I was covered with snows around me. We had a good laugh after that.

Oh, what about the time when I waited for you in the class? During the last period of school, you asked permission from the teacher at that time to go to toilet and the teacher let you go. Even after the class ended, you still did not come back. Worried, I go to toilet and saw you curling into a ball and cried. Turns out, someone just ripped one of your novel. I know you never liked violence so instead of searching who did this you, I bought you the same novel to cheer you up. It might not be the same, but to see you smile was enough for me.

How about the time when we waited for our final exam result to see whether we got a chance to continue our study for the next universities? My heart was really thumping loudly and you had to assure me that I done fine. Pah, as if you know. I might be good at studying people, but that does not mean I am good in education like you. When the result finally revealed, I was panic for not seeing my name anywhere. Until you pointed my name was. I was so happy I made a small victory dance.

When we were walking around Tokyo, we stumbled into a small café called Anteiku. Somehow, you loved it at first sight. The view, the aroma and even the coziness. However, the silence of the café attracted you most here. Anteiku finally become your favourite place to hang out or read your novel. You even dragged me to go there. I am not a fan of coffee but I am willing to stay there for you. Hell, I am willing wait here for you next time.

But things can never be bright, right?

You met a young woman. A beautiful long-haired woman with a pair of glasses over her face. She looks so elegance especially with the dress that she wore at that time. While you admitted that she was physically attractive, you are drawn to here because of the book she red. She read the same book with you, The Black Goat Egg by Takatsuki Sen. I told you that she was out of your league, but you said you could tried. And suddenly, you called me that she accepted your offer to have a date.

Everything gone disaster after that.

You got into an accident. You were critically injured. You could possibly die, Kaneki. I felt like I losing my hope when I heard that news. Every day, I waited for you to wake up. But to no avail, the nurses told me that you still asleep. Even so, I spend most of my time with you being unconscious, in the hospital. I talked to you about what happen during my day. By the end of the day, I held your hand and plead to God for Him to wake you up.

You did, but you changed. A lot.

I could not put my finger on you, my friend. I knew there was something wrong with you. Something big. You never have been like this before. You used to tell me every secret that you had, even the dirtiest one. This was the first time that you chose to be distant from me. I waited for you to be honest with me, but you did not. You chose to be silent and it breaks me. Still, I let you. I do not want to force you.

I heard your conversation with Yoshimura-san, the manager of Anteiku. I did not mean to do that, but I finally find out the reason behind your weird behavior. I feel useless, I want to help you Kaneki. I need to make our relationship back to normal. I need to tell you that I do not care about your status being not human anymore. But I know I cannot let you know that I know. Knowing you, I pretty damn sure that would make us more distant. Worse, you would not trust. So again, I waited for you to tell me the truth from your own mouth.

I studied about ghoul most of the time. I lied to you that I just interested with the topic ever since the disappearances of Glutton and Gourmet. The truth is I just want to know more about them so I could understand better of you. I gave a subtle hint to you, but you kept being oblivious. Oh well, I just had to wait for you to understand my signal

It was night when I decided to taste coffee. I went to the nearest vending machine and bought a tin of coffee. It was bitter, but I need to finish. I was sitting on the stair when I saw a burly man in white suit and a skinny man in colourful shirt bought some coffee. I heard them talk about Rize and my stomach twisted. Something wrong is happening, I thought.

It really did. You were gone.

I was panic. I tried to ask anyone from Anteiku about you. They told me that they do not know, but I could read from their eyes that you, Kaneki, were in danger. I tried my best to search for you. Poster, people, even internet! I seek for any methods to find you. I could not give up on you so I chose to wait for you again.

It was really lucky that I met the same burly guy I stumbled before at the vending machine. I pretend to be reckless, but I put my track device on him. Knowing that he involved with your disappearance, I know I can find you. Using the information that I got, I gave it to the CCG as an anonymous to find the Aogiri Tree.

I thought you would come back, but you did not.

I do not understand, Kaneki. Why do you choose to leave? Why do you want to abandon Tokyo, the city that you used to leave? It was really off; I still could not find any answer. What had happened to you Kaneki that you made a choice that was so not you? Do you not miss Tokyo? Or… me?

Again, I am not a person who will ever give up. I wait for you every day, Kaneki. I wait for you to come back home. That was what best friend do, right? Never give up on them.

For six months or more I did the same thing to find you. Poster increased, information spread by internet and keeping tab on Anteiku. If there is one place to go, you would go to that café. I even did a risky move, joining the CCG as a part-time worker. They were the only resources I could get about ghoul more than anything. I ended up helping two of the ghoul investigator.

I accidentally heard one of the superior found out Anteiku was organized by ghoul. Quickly, I called Touka about that and forced her with the staff to leave the café. I might could not save the café that you once loved, Kaneki, but at least I could save those ghoul that you care.

I did know that you were coming back at that night, but it seems that you did. I saw you fighting with Amon and slowly crawled into the sewers. You were out of your energy and you need something to eat. There were no corpse in the sewer and you were so close to lose your sense.

I finally found you Kaneki and I am not letting you go to leave me. Believe me, I do really need you to be strong just for once. Just this once because I heard Arima-san is coming. I cannot let him kill you while you were in this state. Things had to be done.

But I do not mind Kaneki. At least this time, I do not have to wait for you. And you do not have to wait for me too.

***

Wait for me CCG, for I will destroy you next.


End file.
